


Go The Kriff To Sleep

by ix_tab



Category: Campaign (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, How To Care For Your Human, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, When Your Boyfriend Won't Take A Goddamn Nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ix_tab/pseuds/ix_tab
Summary: Minister Blue has a standing order that activates whenever he's been awake for more then 36 hours. It's up to Zero to enact said order.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All about that Blue/Zero life, my dudes, and their cheerful sweet and playfully antagonistic vibe.

36 hours into his current policy for public speaking on behalf of the Empire overhaul, clone commander editing frenzy, and decrypting spy code, Blue finds his holo glasses being shut off, and he can’t reactivate them.

Zero stands in the doorway of his quarters, faceplate blank. In his hand is the killswitch. Blue licks his lips. He’s dehydrated, dizzy, the tension headache seeping into his bones.

He gave Zero that killswitch for exactly incidences like this, and he hates his past, rested self for being so clever.

 

“Zero, give me that, I’ve got work to do,” Blue says and does not waver in his voice. His outreached hand is shaky.

 

It’s a testament to both the fatigue and Zero’s speed that as Blue stands up from the chair and wobbles, there’s a metal hand tightly clasped around his waist.

Blue blinks, tries to understand where the switch went, but he can’t parse it.

He hates to admit defeat, but Zero’s right.

Hell, his past self is right.

 

This is why he gave the ‘if I'm awake for more then 36 hours at my desk, please intervene so I don’t put out sleep deprived gibberish as official reports’ order.

Zero ignores his mumbled requests for kaf, and pushes him to the bed.

 

There’s enough of his own indomitable self left to start complaining and squirming about shoes on his Correllian silk weave coverlet.

Zero animates an eyeroll across his faceplate, but gently pulls off Blue’s boots and rolls him around on the bed, pulling at his clothes until his outer layers are gone.

 

“You don’t pay me enough for the full monty, Blue,” Zero says, and it’s not funny but Blue’s brain interprets it as hilarious and he squeaks out a giggle before repressing it.

A minister of the empire does not giggle.

 

Zero sits behind him on the bed, a solid presence, and he’s so kriffing tired. Now he’s not staring at his screens, he’s desperate for sleep but he can’t shut it off.

Can’t shut himself down.

 

“Zero…” he mumbles, and Zero puts that familiar metal hand on his forehead.

 

“Go to sleep, minister. The empire will still be here in 6 hours, for you to twist about and subject to overwrought orchestral pieces,” Zero says, gently.

There’s not much room for tenderness in their lives, it sticks out sharp and obvious, thorn in the proverbial lion’s paw.

Blue almost doesn’t have the energy to fight against it right now.

 

“What if there isn’t? What if it all falls apart and I’m fast asleep?” Blue argues for appearances sake. He’s drooling a little on his feather pillow, almost unconscious.

 

“Then I’ll find you a new empire to shadow puppet. You’ll love it, you'll get in at the ground level on troop uniform design,” Zero laughs as Blue smiles, and then his face goes slack, finally asleep.

 

The brightest light in the room is the pale blue glow of the ellipsis projected on Zero’s helmet, as he takes photos of his softly snoring charge.

 

It’s for security reasons, he types as he uploads them to his and Blue’s holonet chat.


End file.
